This invention is a “REMOTE DOORBELL RINGER” that can replace or provide additional functionality to a house, an apartment or an office doorbell because of the following.
Since the invention of the doorbell ringer, there have been inventions associated with the remote operation of the “doorbell ringer” but none with my invention functionality, including:    (1) U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,896 of Mar. 5, 1974 “wireless Alarm System” for home and office which includes transmitter and receiver assemblies.    (2) U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,147 of Nov. 25, 1980 “Automatic Doorbell” relates to a method for detecting the approach of a person on the outside of a closed door and producing a pleasing tone on the inside of the door when such an approach is detected, adaptable to function as automatic doorbell.    (3) U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,193 of Jun. 11, 1985 “Remote-Controlled Doorbell Signal Receiver”. A transmitter for generating an over-the-air radio signal is coupled across the wired doorbell so that the transmitter will be actuated in response to current flowing through the wired doorbell. A remote receiver coupled to sound producing means receives the over-the-air radio signal and actuates the sound producing means when the existing doorbell is energized.    (4) U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,214 of May 08, 1990 “Door Mat Alarm” is set forth including a flexible mat and encapsulated pressure switches positioned in a matrix throughout the mat whereupon compression of the flexible mat relays pressure to the switches and activated a remotely positioned transmitter to actuate an alarm. A modification of the invention includes a transmitter encapsulated adjacent a forward edge of the mat to relay a signal to a remote receiver portably carried by an individual.    (5) U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,074 of May 5, 1998 “Electronic Door Chime” relates to an Electro-mechanical door chime which is activated by a remote door-mounted switch and radio transmitter.    (6) Patent # DE 19543365 “Ringing circuit with automatic volume control for radiotelephone, doorbell or alarm” is an intelligent call system which has a switching circuit for switching call signal generator between different volume levels in dependence on the range and the ambient noise level, provided by IR sensors and a microphone. Preferably, a harmonic volume regulation is effected in dependence on the distance of the user provided by a number of IR sensors, detecting body heat and the ambient noise detected by the microphone, using a transistor switch.    (7) European Patent EP 0 836 150 A1 of Apr. 15, 1998 “Remote Activation System” to be used e.g. by disabled persons who lack the capacity of using their hands to the normal operation of a keyboard, comprises a laser pointer which the disabled operator may support on his head by means of a headrest and /or a mouse which include light sensitive devices associated to each key or function, whereby the laser beam produced by the laser pointer may be directed to anyone of the light receiving devices which are included in an electronic circuit such as to simulate mechanical pressing of any individual key or the rolling operation of a real computer mouse. The same remote activation system may also be used for operating a telephone, a lamp, a household appliance, a door, a window or a water spigot.    (8) France Patent FR2605775 of Apr. 29, 1998 “Removable audible warning device intended to be mounted on a door”, includes a removable U-shaped support capable of being slipped over the edge of the leaf of the door.
France Patent FR2796237 of Jan. 12, 2001 “Remote house/flat door bell unit has front door plate with doorbell ringer/two way speech interchange and roving wireless response unit providing householder interaction/door opening”. The doorbell unit has a base station mounted on the wall where the front door is, and relaying door chimes and speech using a radio signal. The house owner has a mobile responder which allows the caller to speak to the house owner, and to activate door opening.
With all inventions above, the following problems still need to be solved. If the neighbors have the same doorbell system, is it possible to activate only one doorbell at a time without causing disturbing activations of other doorbells with the same remote?
By answering the above question, this invention will reduce the use of alternative means such as (for example) using an automobile horn to get the attention of people who are inside a house, eliminating this type of undesirable noise from neighborhoods. And it could be used by everybody, including delivery services. When the invention is used in “private mode” only persons having the “select remote” could activate the doorbell, ensuring the privacy of the owner of the doorbell ringer.